Loving Barista
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: When a ferret barista named Mark Alex made a red vixen's day great with a simple start on her drink that she loved, he realized that his yearning desire for her had begun. Would he dare to continue on his best wits to win her very heart? Rated M for a lemon within this story so read on your own risks!
1. Alex's Personal Interest

In a bar located somewhere in Downtown Zootopia, a male ferret barista named Mark Alex was mixing a cocktail of whisky, rum, tequila and some fruit slices onto a cocktail tumbler. As he was busy in placing the ingredients inside, his companion Nate Andrews, accompanies him.

'Hey, Alex.'

'Yeah?'

'These customers in front of us were ordering that famous cocktail recipe that you devised.'

'Alright, man. How many of them?'

'About 4 heads.'

'OK. 4 cocktails for 4 people coming right up!'

Alex then took the tumbler and he started to shake it like crazy. Nate helped him by adding a second tumbler with some ice, cherries and lemon slices. After he places them, he threw it to Alex.

'Catch it, Alex!'

'Got it!'

The barista took the tumbler from Nate and he shakes the two tumblers like a pair of maracas. Alex's companion then places 4 glass margaritas on the counter and when the ferret finally finished shaking, he poured the contents over the expensive glassware.

'There you, guys! 4 special Fruitaholics Margaritas being served. Enjoy.'

The customers cheered and they drank their respective drinks in earnest. Alex then wiped his paws on his apron before facing to Nate.

'How's that, man?'

'I would say that you're great in there, dude.'

'Thanks, Nate.'

The slightly taller ferret then heard a bell ring and a piece of paper on the counter spike. He then checked it at once.

'I think Table 20-16 wanted a simple screwdriver cocktail, Alex.'

'Alright. One screwdriver cocktail for Table 20-16 coming right up!'

Nate smirked.

'Go ahead with it, man.'

Alex chuckled as he took a highball glass from below the counter. The ferret then took a bottle of vodka and orange juice from the shelves. He places some ice cubes on the glass right before he poured over the vodka and orange juice together.

'There it is. One perfectly made screwdriver cocktail.'

Alex then places the glass on a tray and he went to take the drink to Table 20-16. When he arrived, he cleared his throat.

'Good evening. Here's one screwdriver co...'

Before he could finish his sentence, he was greeted with the icy blue eyes of a red vixen with long hazel partially braided hair that reaches to her shoulders. She was wearing a brown-green dress and a pair of khaki jeans that was being held by a belt. She was also wearing leather gloves, a pendant and a nylon cord tied on her right arm.

'Oh...Uhh...Yeah. Here's your drink, m-miss.'

The red fox giggled.

'You seem to have lost some words over me.'

'Uhh...Y-Yes. I must be speechless.'

Alex let out a small and nervous chuckle as he places the highball glass on the table.

'There you go, miss. One screwdriver cocktail that I made.'

'Oh. You mixed this?'

'Yep. The ingredients were quite simple but I mixed it just right and precise.'

'I see. Thanks.'

The vixen took a sip and her eyes shone with delight.

'This really taste so good!'

'Told ya.'

The female vulpine giggled.

'What an interesting barista you are. I wanted to know more about you.'

'Y-You do?'

'Of course. Would you mind if you could spend some time in here?'

'Umm...Sure. Why not?'

Alex then took a seat with her. The vixen then places her two gloved paws on the table.

'The reason why I wanted to know more about you because you look similar to my former friend.'

'Really?'

'Yep. You shared the same style and personality with him.'

'I see. Where is he then?'

The red fox plastered a sad look on her face.

'He's dead.'

'Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that, miss.'

'Don't worry about it, dude. I already moved on from that hardship.'

'That's good but in fact, it's hard to lost a friend nowadays.'

'You're right.'

She then took a few gulps on her drink. Her face shone with more delight as she consumed the cocktail to the last drop.

'Man. This screwdriver that I ordered really makes my tum go crazy with delight!'

Alex snickered.

'I mix that drink to the finest. That's also my favorite drink as well.'

'Oh, really? Want to have a drink with me?'

The ferret blushes slightly.

'Uhh...Sure but how bout next time, miss? I mean I still have business that I should cope with first.'

'Aw. That's too bad but OK then.'

The red vixen then took a blank table napkin and a pen. Alex watches on as the female fox wrote down a series of numbers.

'Here. This is my phone number so that you could socialize me when you're free from your work. Anyway, I'm going off now to do some business somewhere else.'

'Oh. T-Thanks.'

The female vulpine giggled and gave him a few dollars to cover up the drink that she ordered earlier. She stood up and approaches to the door but Alex intervened.

'Wait, miss!'

'Hmm?'

'I wanted to know your name. My name is Alex, by the way.'

She then grinned.

'Sure. The name's Chelsea. Nice to meet you, Barista Alex.'

'Nice to meet you too. Take care then, Miss Chelsea.'

Chelsea nodded her head with a smile and she left. Nate saw everything and he approaches to Alex.

'Whoa, man. I think you really make that vixen make her day great.'

'Yeah. I really did it, Nate. I really did it.'

Nate chuckled as Alex smiled and looked at the table napkin that has the written phone number of Chelsea he was holding.


	2. A Ferret's New Wonders

A few hours later, both Alex and Nate were done with their work at the bar. The two ferrets were chatting with one another as they walked towards the parking lot nearby.

'To be honest with you, I think our bar was becoming famous than ever.'

'Much like Officers Judy and Wilde of the ZPD, Nate?'

'Something like that, dude.'

Alex chuckled. He and his companion then arrived at their very car. With the keys on his paw, the ferret barista opened the door and Nate was the first one to board in.

'Hey, Nate. I'm going to take you home first before I could do something somewhere else.'

'Something somewhere else, huh? What is it?'

'It's a secret.'

Nate slightly groaned.

'You sly ferret.'

'Alright. I'll say it then, Nate. I'm just going to buy something in Sahara Square.'

'Oh. I see.'

'Yeah. Would you like to come with me then?'

As Alex entered the car and buckled in, Nate simply declined back.

'No thanks, Alex. I'm real tired for the day. Maybe next time.'

'Fine then.'

Nate smiled as he buckled on his own seat belt. Alex started the car and he drove the vehicle off to the streets.

...

When the car finally reaches to Nate's house that was located near the border of Downtown Zootopia and Tundratown, Alex's companion disembarked from the very vehicle.

'Thanks for bringing me home, Alex. I do appreciate it too.'

'You're welcome, dude. Say we meet again in the bar tomorrow for another roll of fame and cash, eh?'

Nate chuckled.

'Hell yeah! See ya next week at the bar then!'

'Alright, Nate. Good night!'

Nate waved at Alex goodbye and he entered the house. The younger ferret barista let out a sigh of relief before he shifted the gears and drove the car back to the streets. As he was nearing to the highway that leads to Sahara Square, the road was being blocked off by severe traffic. Alex groaned to himself at the sight of a long line of light and heavy vehicles.

'Ugh. Rush hour traffic again? Damn it.'

He then honked the horn of his car a few times before he sighed in frustration and rested his back on the driver's seat. Alex then checked his phone and as he checked for any new messages on his inbox, he reminded about the phone number that Chelsea gave to him earlier. The ferret didn't wasted any more time and he immediately added the vixen's number into his contact right before sending her the following message.

...

 _Hey there, Chelsea. How are you today? I hope you still taste one of the finest screwdriver cocktails that I made for you earlier. If you wanted for more refreshments, just let me know and I'll deliver it to you in a very special way that you would love to expect._

 _My customers were all cray for all the skills that I show off for them as I made their drinks they ordered on me and my co-worker Nate Andrews as well. If you like to visit again, I'm all free every Monday to Friday at the bar. Anyway, I'm driving to home now for me to get some good rest from my work. Good night to you, dear._

 _Your Barista,_

 _Alex_

 _..._

As he sent the message away, Alex smirked and he kept the phone on his pocket. The ferret then continued to focus back to his driving and he waited and waited for the rush hour traffic in front of him to ease through the clogged streets of Zootopia. Minutes go by and he was getting a little bit impatient but Alex was also thinking of either going to continue his ride to Sahara Square or going home instead. When his car was nearing to the busy highway, he finally made up his very mind.

'Oh. Forget it. I'll just get home to do something else.'

The ferret then maneuvered his car away from the traffic. He turned the vehicle around to the opposite street and drove back to his residence that was not very far away.

...

After a few more minutes of driving, Alex finally arrived at his quaint apartment. He parked the car near the entrance, switched its engine off and disembarked. The ferret then walked to the apartment and when he arrived at the door, Micheal James, his neighbor, confronts him.

'Hey there, Alex.'

'Hey there, Micheal.'

'What are you doing in here? I thought you're going to buy something at Sahara Square like what you told me yesterday.'

The ferret sighed before he looked at the lion's eyes.

'I would but the rush hour traffic totally drained my motivation to go there. To be honest, I spent nearly an hour there!'

'Yikes. Well, at least you came back here to get some rest from your work then.'

'Yeah. I guess.'

Alex walked past him.

'I'm calling it a day, Micheal. Good night.'

'Good night, Alex.'

The ferret chuckled. He then went upstairs and went to his room. As he entered the living room, Alex then collapsed himself on the soft cushions of the couch and lets out a sigh of relief while his aching limbs could finally be relaxed from the hours of work that he endured at the bar. His vision started to blacken as he was started to fall asleep but before his eyes were completely closed, his phone rang. Alex then immediately took the call.

'Hello?'

'Hello, Alex? It's Chelsea.'

'Oh. Hey there, Miss Chelsea. How's it going?'

'I'm fine as always. Just taking a break in my house. I received your text message a few moments ago.'

'Yeah. I sent that because I was wondering if you would like to visit the bar again or uhh...have a date with me?'

'Date, huh?'

'Umm...Y-Yeah.'

Alex could then heard Chelsea giggled.

'Sure thing, Alex. Since tomorrow's Saturday, I'll go on a date with you then. Where do we meet?'

'How about the bar?'

'Sounds good to me. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower now before I go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow then.'

'Alright. See ya!'

Alex snickered as he ended the phone call. He places both of paws on his chest and coiled his legs.

'What a night there, Alex. What a night.'


End file.
